The present disclosure relates generally to fault location in DC distribution systems, sometimes referred to as DC distribution networks. Improvement in energy and power density of power electronic switches has facilitated development of DC power distribution systems. Present efforts at high impedance fault location in DC power distribution systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs respecting identification of fault location, speed of fault protection, comprehensive coverage of protected system zones, reliability, minimization of communication delay, and local measurement of fault conditions and fault characteristics. Further unmet needs include enhancing protection selectivity, minimizing fault affected areas, accurate fault location, reducing equipment cost, reduction of fault currents, reducing post-fault over voltages, and fast fault protection. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.